Microphones are designed to pick up sound using a variety of technologies. Along with wanted sounds, microphones also respond to background noise and can pick up interference from vibrations. Certain devices that are sometimes referred to as “shock mounts” have been invented to isolate microphones from vibrations. A shock mount is not to be confused with a microphone clip-type holder which provides virtually none of the acoustic properties of a shock mount.
Shock mounts may be seen in use in recording studios and radio stations, where a very high sound quality is expected. Shock mounts suspend a microphone so that it is less vulnerable to vibrations. Some designs incorporate a cage for the microphone or soft elastic materials, such as rubber elastic bands, woven rubber bungee cords, fluid filled rubber pillows, and rubber bushes to isolate a microphone from the microphone stand or holder. Some designs even utilize metal springs by themselves for isolating the microphone, although these are much less effective because of the metal spring's tendency to transmit vibrations quite easily.
At least one problem with some of the above shock mount designs is that they remain ineffective at decoupling a microphone from a microphone stand allowing low-frequency vibrations and noise to be introduced into the microphone. Another problem with some of the above shock mount designs is that they are prone to deterioration. Current suspension materials wear out, deteriorate or otherwise become less effective over time due to gradual degradation or decomposition of the elastic material used in most designs. For instance, bungee cords lose their elasticity over time and are prone to breaking, which place microphones at risk of being dropped and damaged.
Some of the existing shock mount designs appear to struggle in balancing the ability to support the microphone and the ability to minimize vibrations. Some designs may use too much tension and offer rigid microphone support, but may introduce a substantial amount of vibrations to the microphone. Some designs may cut back on the tension to reduce the vibrations, but may increase the chances of the microphone falling off the microphone stand. Devices or methods for dampening vibrations that do not suffer from the above disadvantages or that improve some of the above deficiencies are desired.